This invention relates to an appliance cabinet construction and, more particularly, to an appliance cabinet having removable exterior panels which provide convenient and complete access to working components.
It is known in the art of appliance repair that many appliances, including refrigerators and freezers, are difficult to repair because such appliances provide very limited access to the refrigerant coils, condensers, evaporators, and other internal components. Conventional refrigerators and freezers typically provide a small removable panel for the purpose of maintenance or repair. The small opening, however, provides inadequate access to components of the appliance or requires unnecessary removal of components to reach the desired part. As a result, many otherwise repairable appliances are disposed of, subjecting the consumer to the economic disadvantage of prematurely purchasing a new appliance. It is also well known that appliances often last for decades while interior decoration standards change much more frequently. Appliances are often unnecessarily disposed of merely because they clash with changed interior decoration.
Thus, it is desirable to have an appliance cabinet having interlocking removable panels which permit the interior components to be entirely exposed when maintenance or repair is necessary. It is also desirable to have an appliance cabinet construction having colored panels that are easily substituted to match the desired interior decor.